


Marry Me Juliet (Rough Draft)

by Homosapianclown



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosapianclown/pseuds/Homosapianclown
Summary: (ROUGH DRAFT)





	Marry Me Juliet (Rough Draft)

“Hurry up Juliet,” I yelled to her. I stared at her watching her long black hair flowing in the wind as she ran to catch up to me. The way that each of the steps she took had a bounce in it to make it seem like she's flying almost. Once Juliet finally caught up to me, we looked at the edge of the hill we both dreamt of climbing. We've dreamed of doing it since sophomore year. Now, still in our cap and gown, we make it. After years of battling everyone around us. After years of feeling like we don't belong, we know. We just know we belong here. No one will tell us otherwise. My name is Eros Owens. Today Juliet I am making you a promise. A promise you'll never hear. Juliet, I'll love you, Always and Forever.  
“Are you ready Eros'' Juliet asked me with a smile splattered across her face breaking me out of my train of thought.  
She sat down on the edge and she motioned for me to sit too. As I sat down I looked over the edge. After all these years of dreaming about this. I'm here. I'm here with my girlfriend. To think. I'm lucky enough to be her partner. She could have had any girl guy or in between, and she chose me. I'm here in between. She will never leave me. I wrap my arm around her and cuddle into her. As the sun starts to set and the stars start to rise I feel a weight lifted from me. I look over to see her asleep on my arm. Juliet, you'll be mine forever. No one else will have you, and I am taking that to the grave.  
I stroke her hair and think about how we will spend our life together. About our wedding, our first adopted kid. How even though it's not our biological kid, they will still have golden-brown eyes that glisten when the sun reflects on them. How I’ll spend every night next to her. How she will be mine forever. She’ll never leave me alone. We will always be together. Even if we aren't alive to see it. I love her so much and I just want to protect her. I will protect her. This is what is best for her. If she can't see that then she's better off dead.  
I started to drift off. Thinking of how Juliet finally took me somewhere, where we could be alone. What we have wanted and needed for years. Everything since the first day of sophomore year where I sat next to her in my chemistry class has led up to this moment. The moment where I’m sitting on this hill, with the love of my life. I finally close my eyes, my thoughts being silenced in the darkness of my vision.


End file.
